You're Beautiful
by Moment For Life
Summary: A short story about present time Jack and Rose, mostly based on the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt. Short story. Complete.


It was a typical London day, wet and windy. The rain poured over the whole city and the sky was as black as night, even though it was only early evening. People dashed through the streets with their umbrellas, wanting to get home for a late dinner after a hard day at work. The rain pelted down heavily for a March evening.

Jack was returning home to his cousin's house after his tour of London. He was staying here with his distant cousin, Pete. He had decided to visit London after his mother had passed away from breast cancer two months before in the States. Jack's roots were originally from Manhattan, New York, so he was pretty much used to city life. He liked London, but New York was home--the city that never sleeps. This city felt alive, though right now, the traffic was dreadful and the roads were so narrow that a Jeep probably couldn't travel down them. Traffic lights were at the end of every road and the fumes from the cars polluted the air badly.

Folding away his black umbrella, Jack darted for the cover over the train station. He ran his fingers through his shaggy, dark blond hair, which now looked even darker from the wetness of the rain. He lit a cigarette and puffed out the smoke slowly. Finally, he could take a rest.

"No! I don't fucking care! You're not going, and that's that!" a man shouted in a genteel American accent, almost loud enough for the whole city to hear. He was about thirty, with black hair masterfully gelled back and a slight quiff at the front. His clothes looked expensive. He had a girl with the most vibrant copper red curls he had ever seen grabbed by the forearm, trying to somewhat force her into a black limousine.

Intrigued, Jack leant forward from the wall he was resting against and stepped out into the rain. He frowned as the girl visibly struggled to escape his grip.

"Oh, fucking shit, Rose, I left the important bag with the valet...you stay here and don't bother moving one fucking inch!" he warned, straightening his suit, which the girl had rumpled whilst trying to escape. He disappeared inside the station.

Jack tried to edge forward a little to get closer to the girl. He hadn't seen her face properly yet, but he could hear her muffled sobs a few feet away. Leaning back against the wall, he puffed on his cigarette again and then threw it to the ground and stood on the butt end. Finally, the young girl looked up. As she did, Jack gasped. She must have felt his blue eyes heavily transfixed on her. Her face was almost white, but flawless, her eyes the most gorgeous green orbs he'd ever seen, and her flaming red hair was almost on fire. Fuck, she was beautiful. At seeing his lovely eyes gazing at her, her full red lips seemed to curve into an awkward smile, then a bright one...she was an angel.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Their eyes instantly interlocked and their souls entwined. She was beautiful and he was handsome. To Jack, the rain didn't seem to be so wet and cold anymore. In fact, it felt as though the sun had suddenly shone its most brilliant rays down from the sky so far above them, and the whole world seemed to light up more than the moon and stars lit up the most beautiful night. He felt as though he'd reached out and taken her hand, even though their bodies were so far away from each other. To Rose, the sudden pain of her mother's death and her marriage to a man she didn't love were nothing. They had faded, gone away, and felt as though they would never return. She had hated her time in London, despised being here with a man she hated just as much, but this was a moment which would be completely burned into her memory forever. This moment was hers.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

It was the most beautiful moment of her life. Who was this man who seemed to have caught her attention so much? Who stared so deeply into her eyes and seemed to reach so deep inside her soul and soothingly caress her and simply sweep away her worries? Her fiery curls were limp from the rain, but she didn't give a fuck. She never did.

His eyes were so wide open, almost as though in shock, and partly he was. His body was numb, and it was a dreamlike state. It seemed that the temperature had risen rapidly as he set eyes on her. Their eyes still interlocked, bound together.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

His features were so angelic. Maybe an angel was smiling down, observing the beautiful moment between a man and woman who had never met and never would meet again, but would linger forever in their memories.

"Finally! Those fucking Brits don't know what they're doing...shit bags, all of 'em...c'mon, Rose."

There it was...the moment ended. The man grabbed Rose, who hesitantly got in the back of the car but still kept her eyes firmly locked onto Jack's. He lost sight of her at that moment. The windows were blacked out and the world seemed to turn dark and cold now that his trance had been broken. Who the fuck was she? She was the most beautiful woman in the world, that was who she was. _Maybe I should have attempted to sketch her, _he thought. No. She was far too amazing to be put on paper. He could never even begin to attempt to capture her natural beauty.

Would he ever meet her again?

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._


End file.
